


Nights Like These

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Emotions, Enemies to Friends, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: YuuYu platonic comfort is what keeps me going. I like to think up little ficlets of them in my head when trying to fall asleep, especially when it's hard to do so.





	Nights Like These

"It's late," Yuuri whispered, startling the figure perched on the window seat enough that he dropped the blanket that had been tucked around him. 

"I'm sorry," he continued, stepping closer and tucking the blanket back into place around his lithe frame. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Yuri shrugged, leaning his head against the window. Yuuri watched in silence as each breath the younger released made a pocket of fog on the glass, only to disappear seconds after.

"Is everything okay?" He finally asked.

Yuri shrugged again. "I can't sleep. And I know it's late."

Yuuri joined Yuuri on the cushioned bench, looking out at the bright lights that dotted the city sky. "Is something on your mind?"

Yuri shrugged, tracing over the windowpane with his fingers. "Just the usual."

That could mean anything, when it came to Yuri. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuri shook his head, dropping his hand from the window and hiding it within his blanket cocoon once more. "My body is so tired, even after I sleep. I wake up even more tired."

"That's frustrating," Yuuri sympathized. "Do you wake up a lot during the night?"

Yuri nodded. "Nightmares," he mumbled.

Yuuri reached into the blanket, searching for Yuri's hand. Their fingers intertwined and he gave Yuri a reassuring squeeze. "Do you want to…"

"No," Yuri muttured. "They don't make sense, anyway. Just jumbled and scary and stupid."

"Your fear is still valid."

"It's never valid," Yuri grumbled, more to himself than to Yuuri.

"It's okay to have fears," Yuuri persisted. "You just can't let them hold you back. You have to push through them and fight to overcome them."

Yuri stared at him for a moment, his expression turning from sullen to soft. "You do that every day, don't you?"

Yuuri nodded. He did; when his anxiety made his gut twist up. When his heart was pounding out of his chest. When the thought of leaving the comfort of their apartment made him hyperventilate. Most days, he was able to push through it.

"How?" Yuri asked, softer.

"Well, aside from my medication and therapy, I have a great support system between Viktor and you." Yuri's cheeks dusted pink. "I try to stay logical when my mind is trying to take over with intrusive thoughts. I try not to let myself overreact, or catastrophize. I breathe through it, I meditate through it. Listen to music or repeat an action until I feel like I can face whatever I'm trying to overcome."

"Do you think I'm a little bitch?" Yuri questioned. "For not being able to handle fear, when you deal with it every single day?"

It wasn't defensive, or accusatory. There was an almost painful curiosity in his words. Yuuri shook his head and reached over to grab Yuri's free hand.

"You are strong, Yuri. You're one of the strongest people I know. You are capable. It might feel like you aren't handling things, but you're still here. You're still fighting. And that's really brave, if you ask me."

Yuri exhaled shakily, staring down at their interlocked hands. "I think you're brave, too."

"Thank you." Yuuri gave his hands another squeeze. "Do you want to come sleep in our bed tonight? There's plenty of room, and it might help you sleep better if we were close."

Yuri's cheeks grew even pinker, but he nodded. "Viktor won't…"

Yuuri shook his head. "Of course he won't mind. We want to be your support system, too, Yuri."

"Thanks," he answered, barely audible.

Yuuri let go of his hands, pulling him into a hug instead, still wrapped in the blanket. "Thank _you_," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"For letting us in."


End file.
